The embodiments relate to a radio frequency (RF) front-end using micro-electro-mechanical systems (MEMS) transfer switches, an RF communications device and method.
A front-end of a receiver has challenges with additive noise of the electronics and protecting sensitive components from damage by high power RF signals. The solution has been to provide some front-end protection (e.g., RF limiter) and utilize the best available Monolithic Microwave Integrated Circuits (MMIC) components (e.g., switches and low noise amplifier (LNA)) in terms of insertion loss and RF power handling.